russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN and IBC-13 morning show hosts greet GMA-7's Unang Hirit celebrating its 20th anniversary
December 3, 2019 Winnie Cordero, Jorge Carino, Anthony Taberna, Amy Perez and Ariella Arida; Luanne Dy, Arnold Clavio, Susan Enriquez and Suzi Entrata; Alwyn Uytingco, Hajji Kaamiño, Mara Aquino and Vincent Santos, Fred Lo: The hosts of ABS-CBN's Umagang Kay Ganda and IBC-13's Oh My Gising (left) did a video greeting for the 20th anniversary of their rival program in GMA-7, Unang Hirit! The Kapuso hosts, in turn, thanked the Kapamilya and Kaibigan hosts for their greeting. PHOTO/S: @jeffcanoy on Twitter / @akosiigan and @greggysantos on Instagram The hosts of ABS-CBN's morning show Umagang Kay Ganda (UKG), GMA-7's Unang Hirit and IBC-13's Oh My Gising (OMG) do not seem affected by the network war. UKG hosts Long Mejia, Ariel Ureta, Winnie Cordero, Jorge Carino, Anthony Taberna, Amy Perez, Jeff Canoy, and K Brosas shot a video saying "happy anniversary" to their Kapuso rival program. OMG hosts Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos and Hajji Kaamiño together with Fabio Ide, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco shot a video saying "happy anniversary" to their Kapuso rival program. Unang Hirit, which started airing in 1999, is celebrating its 20th year on the air. Jeff Canoy posted the video, which was also aired on live TV, on his Twitter account earlier today, December 3. Vincent Santos also posted the video, which was also aired on live TV, on his Instagram account earlier today, December 3. The UKG and OMG hosts said, "Mula po sa pambansang morning show ng Pilipinas, happy anniversary, Unang Hirit!" Jeff also wrote in his tweet, "Mula sa @ukgdos, happy 20th anniversary sa @UnangHirit!" Vincent also wrote in his tweet, "Mula sa @ohmygising, happy 20th anniversary sa @UnangHirit!" Before Unang Hirit finished its episode today, December 3, the hosts of the Kapuso show took time to thank the Kapamilya and Kaibigan hosts for their greeting. Arnold Clavio said, "Nais nating pasalamatan ang isa sa mga bumati sa atin, ang mga taga-''UKG'' at taga-''OMG''." The other hosts of Unang Hirit—Lhar Santiago, Suzi Entrata, Luanne Dy, Susan Enriquez, Pia Arcangel, and Mang Tani Cruz—cheered and said hello to the hosts of their rival programs. Arnold also posted a separate thank you message for both UKG and OMG hosts on his Instagram account. Arnold took a video of himself and said, "Sa mga bumubuo po ng UKG at OMG, maraming salamat sa inyo pong naging pagbati po sa amin sa Unang Hirit." He wrote in his caption, "Maraming salamat sa pagbati @iamtunying28 at sa @ukgdos" Unang Hirit and Umagang Kay Ganda have been rivals in the morning slot for 12 years now, while Oh My Gising has been dominated in the morning slot since its inception in January 2019. Unang Hirit, considered to be the longest-running morning show in the Philippines, has been on air since December 6, 1999. Umagang Kay Ganda started airing on June 25, 2007. Among the other ABS-CBN morning shows that went head-to-head against Unang Hirit were: Alas Singko Y Medya (1995-2002), Magandang Umaga, Bayan (2002-2005), and Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas (2005-2007). Oh My Gising started airing on January 7, 2019. Among the other IBC morning shows that went head-to-head against Unang Hirit and Umagang Kay Ganda were: Magandang Umaga Ba? (1995-1998, 2012-2013), Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014), Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2014-2016) and Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2016-2019).